Si tú supieras
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: La soltera Hinata Hyuga tan solo deseaba triunfar como una prestigiosa diseñadora, su batalla por cumplir su sueño se le ve complicada cuando en un bar por culpa de su mejor amiga pierde su preciada agenda... aquel rubio que le había hecho la vida imposible en la preparatoria encuentra dicha libreta ¿Qué hará Hinata si lo único que desea es no volver a ver a ese rubio mujeriego?
1. Chapter 1

Yo sé que diran... ¿!Sunako, acabas de terminar una historia y nos vienes con otra!? y si, aquí vengo con otra porque no podía esperar más... he esperado mucho tiempo para subir esta historia y aunque muchos digan: pues que más da esperar unos días más. Lo cierto es que quizás ya no deseaba esperar más.

Mis niños hermosos en esta ocasión no es un barco, o un avión, o una de mis disparatadas ideas que se me ocurren porque perdí más que un tornillo... esta historia... va a ser lo que ustedes quieran que sea... desde un barco hasta una nave espacial.

Esta historia pienso yo (porque estoy muy loca) que es de esas historias que a gritos piden ser contadas, y que a gritos piden ser leídas... es algo diferente a lo que yo estoy acostumbrada a escribir.

La escribí hace muchos años, y jamás la había subido porque no la sentía "lista" pero aquí la traigo, después de tanto tiempo esperando en mi computadora, aquí la triago y es una guerrera porque... en la primera computadora donde la comencé a escribir... esa computadora sin duda ya no existe (se hecho a perder :c) y luego la laptop que me robaron hace poco, ahí estaba tambien... pero tuve la suerte de que la tenía respaldada en mi celular. En fin... como verán esta historia tiene mucho que contar porque una autora muy especial hace muchos años, la misma que me inspiró a comenzar a escribir, esa hermosa mujer ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir y por ella comencé a escribir y más este fic mi queridísima **Susuna**, esa mujer me ha impulsado mucho y enseñado tanto. Es mi heroína y la amodoro :)

Se preguntarán porque hago tanto drama por esta historia pero es que he dejado mucho tiempo y sentimientos en ella... y quiero compartirla con ustedes, espero les guste y como siempre... saben que estoy a su completa dispocisión. Mil gracias mis niños y los dejo con mi primer fic que he escrito, aquella historia que pide a gritos ser leída...

Esta historia es tan especial que una hermosa chica le hizo una imagen especialmente para este fic. Mi querida **Princess Dark Amy. **Mi niña te lo dije el dia que me la diste pero te lo repito... ame la imagen, gracias por hacerla para este fic el cual es muy especial para mi, te quiero mi pastelito andante, con todo mi corazón :3

**_Antes de comenzar quiero decir algo último. Esta historia... que es tan especial para mi, se la quiero dedicar a alguien aún más especial, es una amiga que ha pasó por momentos muy difíciles, la considero mi primera fan porque así se llamaba el correo que me envio hace un par de años, en realidad... fue mi primera fan y aquel correo me lo mandó cuando yo aún estaba empezando a escribir... creo que por eso esa chica es muy especial para mi. Mi querida peque… aquí te dejo lo más preciado que he escrito en mi vida… que sea preciado no quiere decir exactamente que sea del todo bueno, y quizás esta historia no sea del todo buena pero… le tengo mucho cariño a pesar de eso, ha sido el primer fic que he escrito en mi vida y al que le he puesto tanto cariño y tiempo, sería maravilloso para mí que te encantara pero de no ser así pues tendré que disculparme contigo :(_**

**_Este fic siempre ha pedido a gritos ser leído pero digamos… que no había encontrado a la persona correcta, ahora ya la encontré… no sé si es bueno pero al menos deseo que alguien a parte de mi lo lea. Te quiero mucho peque, eres una persona sumamente importante para mí y esto puede que no sea mucho pero te lo ofrezco con todo mi corazón. Te quiero, gracias por estar ahí para mí ;)_**

**_Y no sé donde estas Ayame Hikari Atsushi no sé si aún sigues leyendo fics, no sé que ha sido de ti porque una vez más... has desaparecido, pero no importa, espero que sepas con esta historia que pienso en ti amiga, y que esta historia es para ti, te quiero mucho donde quiera que estes. Cuídate y que la vida te trate como tú te lo mereces, gracias por creer siempre en mí, gracias._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Aquel odioso rubio...**

Estaba en un lugar que no reconocía, en un sitio que jamás en su vida había visto, un espacio que nunca había pisado. Se encontraba reverendamente extraviada, tan solo ladeaba la mirada de un lado a otro en busca de algún rastro de vida. Sintió entonces su respiración chocar contra su nuca… sin duda ese gesto comenzó a perturbar sus sentidos poco a poco, lentamente, de una manera tan abrumadora que se tornaba casi imperceptible, sentía entonces como la piel del cuerpo se enchinaba al sutil contacto, sentía un inmenso haz de sensaciones recorrer su columna vertebral. La calidez de su cuerpo era algo incomparable, indescriptible; sintió sus labios susurrarle algo al oído: una frase muy suave tanto que no podía percibirla por completo, era como un melodioso susurro fugitivo, tan solo sabía que le gustaba el cosquilleo que le provocaba en el oído. Sus brazos entonces la estrujaban con fuerza y de manera tan protectora que se sintió segura a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima conciencia de donde se hallaba varada.

No podía verlo porque él la abrazaba por detrás: rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. Le preocupaba lo que estaba sintiendo: tantas inexplicables sensaciones innumerables. Entonces él tomo la iniciativa y la tomó de los hombros, ella dio un respingo y al entender el mudo mensaje prosiguió a cerrar los ojos con mucha lentitud en espera del roce… sintió como él se acercaba hacia ella, su corazón se alebrestaba mientras lo sentía cortar la distancia que los separaba… era inevitable no sentir su respiración entre cortada chocar con su mejilla, su respiración; anhelaba ese roce, y sus ansias comenzaban a consumirla por el deseo de besarlo…

El despertador sonó sacándola de ese sueño tan abrumador y al mismo tiempo tan irreal. Despertó con pesadez. Apagó la alarma con molestia, mientras posaba la mano sobre su cabeza. Siempre era lo mismo: su príncipe azul no alcanzaba a besarla, nunca, ni por todas las veces que había caído sucumbida bajo el mismo monótono sueño… se sentó un momento en su cama mientras tocaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, ese sueño siempre le dejaba una extraña sensación en la boca, como si en sus labios hubiera un vacío, un hueco sin cubrir, como si algo les faltara… Suspiro quedante y lastimosamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Pero es que ni siquiera conocía al hombre con el que soñaba, jamás le alcanzaba a mirar el rostro, jamás alcanzaba a mirar tantito el color de su pupila o escuchar el seductor tono de su masculina voz, era un hombre anónimo que solo se incursionaba en sus sueños, sin permiso ni gloria dejándola a ella un poco aturdida por soñar lo mismo casi a diario… -Tengo que dejar de ver tantas películas…- se regañó así misma mientras repisaba con pesadez, se levantó y caminó al baño: ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar al trabajo…

Larga cabellera azul oscuro, ojos perlas, alta, delgada y encantadora, una chica ciertamente muy poco común y bastante singular. Llevaba el nombre de: Hinata Hyuga. Su trabajo era sencillo, era sencillo porque ella lo hacía sencillo, es fácil hacer insulso algo que te gusta hacer día a día y algunas veces se convierte monótonamente placentero. Trabajaba en una revista de moda, y su sueño… ser diseñadora de modas, no era sencillo y más cuando tienes que competir con gente que posee talento y coraje, no es fácil pero… ¿Qué es fácil en esta vida? ¡Muy pocas cosas! Y ahí estaba ella… luchando día a día por perseguir un sueño que para muchos podría parecer irreal o imposible… y no importaba cuanto tiempo, dedicación, días, lágrimas, sudor, cansancio, ojeras o regaños costara… nada era importante si era por cumplir su sueño… porque día a día alimentaba a su alma y corazón con esa hermosa ilusión. Es fácil rendirse, es fácil ser derrotado y las caídas duelen… duelen más de lo que uno imagina o desearía… pero duele más… darse por vencido, porque es como traicionar a tu alma, a ti mismo, por eso es mejor luchar y luchar hasta el cansancio. Ella era así, luchaba y corría detrás de aquello que su pecho anhelaba con tanto furor y muy poco le importaban los obstáculos, si era para cumplir su sueño entonces… ¡Bienvenido sea!

Salió del baño completamente empapada mientras dejaba un rastro de agua recorrer su departamento, abrió el closet, y posó un dedo en sus labios mientras sus ojos se tornaban dudosos, repentinamente sonrió, tomó varios ganchos con ropa. Cierto que era una novata, pero… ser una principiante no le restaba talento ni crédito. Su genio realmente la llevaría alto lo más alto. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener el don de jugar con colores, formas y texturas tenía un gusto muy modesto al momento de vestirse, después de todo ella… era tímida. Así que tomó su sencilla pero bonita ropa y se vistió tan rápido como pudo.

Salió de casa presurosa mientras miraba el reloj de mano en su muñeca derecha. Lo observaba a cada minúsculo instante como si deseara detener el tiempo con el poder de sus ojos perlas. Hizo una mueca y se subió a su auto mientras trataba de apresurarse, el tráfico la sofocaba… decidió entonces prender la radio y relajarse un poco mientras los autos se movilizaban.

Supo que su destino se hallaba muy cerca de ella cuando visualizo el enorme edificio. Con su impresionante fachada y su lujosa complejidad arquitectónica… con ese exuberante anuncio: "Just Girl´s"

-¡Buen día Yamato!- exclamó mientras saludaba al hombre de la caseta del estacionamiento.

-¡Hola señorita! ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?- cuestionó un sonriente hombre.

-Estupendamente, gracias- sonrió, tomó el boleto que le dio y prosiguió a estacionarse. Estacionó el coche y se bajó de éste mientras se disponía a caminar hasta su oficina. Entro al elevador que la llevo a su destino.

-Muy buenos días señorita Hinata- exclamó Tenten, su secretaria, al verla aproximarse.

–Muy buenos días Tenten- Dijo Hinata muy alegre – ¿Hay algún recado para mí?-

–mmm… Si, le llamó la señorita Ino…- confirió esta mientras miraba su bitácora.

Hinata hizo una mueca de felicidad –Ya le llamo, gracias Tenten…- comentó mientras entraba a su oficina, se sentó en su cómoda silla mientras miraba a su alrededor. El lugar era espacioso mas no enorme, era un sitio armonioso y placentero para trabajar, para dejar que sus ideas fluyan.

Tomo su agenda, no podía vivir sin ella. La abrió con cuidado mientras posaba un lápiz en el labio –mmm…- murmuró para sí misma, ¡Tenía mucho trabajo! se acercaba el fin de mes y estaba en la temporada: primavera – verano, su jefa: Shion, la estaba presionando para sacar los trajes de baño de la temporada, los vestidos, entre otros accesorios, claro… para ella era fácil, ¡Era una profesional! solo necesitaba un poco de inspiración para crear su propio arte. Estaba concentrada: trazando figurillas y mezclando colores en su mente, se hallaba envuelta en el nudo de su imaginación, absorta de lo que pasaba afuera, cuando escucho su celular retumbar sus tímpanos y traerla arrastras al mundo real, sacudió un poco la cabeza mientras salía completamente de la hipnosis –Bueno…- contestó la chica.

–Hinata amiga, me alegra que me contestes…- exclamó la chica con una voz muy fuerte.

-¡Ah! ¿Ino, que pasa?- cuestionó mientras posaba la muñeca sobre la frente.

– ¡Hoy es sábado! O sea eso significa que…- dijo la chica esperando que Hinata completara la frase.

–Que… ¿yo vaya al parque a leer un poco?- exclamó dudosa. –Es una armoniosa tarde, creo que eso haré ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

¿Parque? ¿Leer? ¡No mujer hoy es sábado de cacería!- expuso con una voz sensual –vamos por algunos hombres…- comentó la hiperactiva Ino con una lasciva voz entre sus labios carnosos.

–No gracias yo paso, eso a mi no se me da…- contestó Hinata un poco fastidiada.

–Vamos mujer tienes que divertirte ¿o quieres cuidar gatos el resto de tu vida?- la peliazul hizo un mohín.

–No Ino, me quiero quedar en casa…- argumentó insistente Hinata.

Ino infló los cachetes enojada, de pronto… se le ocurrió una fantástica idea: – ¿Qué, que… dices…? así claro… entonces paso por ti a las diez ¿te parece?... si, excelente entonces… nos vemos- y le colgó aplicando la táctica de: demencia total. Hinata estaba estupefacta "maldita Ino" pensó en silencio, ya le había arruinado los planes de pasar una pacífica tarde. Suspiro resignada, vio sus dibujos y regreso al trabajo.

Después de unas horas de dibujar, otras de mandar correos, de enviar papeleo a su "querida jefa" y después de un par de tazas de café, ya era hora de irse a casa. Salió de la oficina con ese sonrisa de satisfacción con la que salía cuando sentía que ese había sido un extraordinario día productivo – ¿Listo señorita, Hinata?- preguntó Tenten.

– ¡Tenten!- gritó la ojiperla irritada.

– ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó asustada la simpática muchacha mientras tecleaba algunas palabras en su ordenador.

– ¿Acaso no somos amigas?- Preguntó dulcemente la Hyuga.

–Claro que lo somos- sonrió Tenten nerviosa –Entonces… solo dime Hinata, no, señorita Hinata, por favor- sonrío dulcemente la muchacha

–Lo siento, ¡entiendo Hinata!- clamó enfatizando el nombre de la chica.

–Me alegro… nos vemos Tenten, hasta el lunes- aseguró antes de salir de ahí con esa enorme sonrisa acompañándola.

–Si Hinata- expuso con timidez la chica de chongos con lentes.

Ya había manejado por varios minutos hasta que llego a su departamento, ese acogedor lugar que tanto le encantaba, entró y se apoyó en la puerta, como extrañaba su hogar. Miro el reloj de muñeca que tenía –ocho treinta, creo que me tomare mi tiempo- exclamó con una sonrisa, se acerco a la nevera emocionada –He esperado por ti toda el día- murmuró mientras hablaba con un bote de helado de chocolate, el chocolate era sin duda su sabor favorito además… tenía la bonita costumbre de que cuando terminaba su semana se premiaba con un poco de chocolate. Tomo la cuchara y la implanto en el helado mientras se llevaba a la boca el primer bocado –mmm….- degustó mientras cerraba los ojos extasiando sus papilas gustativas con su sabor – ¡Que rico esta!- clamó mientras comía más. Un rígido sonido la saco de su hermoso paraíso – ¿Visita? ¿Quién podría ser?- preguntó extrañada mientras se acercaba a la puerta, la abrió y pegó el grito al cielo – ¡KYA!- chilló como si hubiera visto algo peor que un fantasma.

– ¿Que tan malo es verme?- cuestionó la rubia de Ino mientras Hinata la miraba con su minifalda, tacones altos y blusa escotada, maquillada, cabello suelto y con un perfume delicioso.

-No es malo verte solo es que no te esperaba tan temprano, ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestionó la chica mientras tomaba su corazón desenfrenado.

–Te conozco y vine a prepararte para nuestra fiesta de hoy…- decía Ino mientras entraba y le quitaba el bote de helado dejándola estupefacta de la impresión.

– ¿A qué te refieres…?- preguntó una confundida ojiperla mientras monitoreaba a la hermosa figura de Ino entrar a su departamento.

–Blusas con manga larga y pantalones feos… eso eres Hinata Hyuga…- exclamo juzgándola y era cierto el que sea una diseñadora ligeramente prestigiada no significaba que sabía como vestirse y es que a la hora de escoger un guardarropa era todo un desastre.

–No te hubieras molestado Ino, además…-

-¿Además que?- preguntó la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Puedes devolverme mi helado?- preguntó suplicante.

-¡No! ¿No sabes que le hace esto a tu cuerpo?- exclamó despectivamente la Yamanaka mientras apuntaba el enorme bote de helado de chocolate.

– ¡Que importa esta rico! Además… yo no soy la modelo que tiene que cuidarse - comentó Hinata ofendida.

Ino se rió –Si, si yo no te cuido tú no lo haces. ¿Y por qué no te has vestido para ir a bailar mujer? ¡Necesito que te busques un novio!- exclamó con sorna la modelo.

– ¡No gracias! ¿Yo para que quiero uno de esos? ¡No, así estoy bien!- contestó enojada mientras ladeaba la mirada hacía otra parte.

- Pues fíjate que todos necesitamos un poco de amor, incluso las diseñadoras de moda necesitan un lindo novio para que las proteja- argumento Ino mientras miraba con tibieza a su amiga.

–No, pues esta no, esta diseñadora novata sabe cuidarse muy bien solita- masculló con burla la peliazul.

-¡Ay ya! ¡Déjate de tonterías y vete a bañar!-

-Ino no quiero ir…- murmuró bajito la Hyuga.

– ¡Es una orden!- gritó Ino mientras la empujaba al baño, Hinata hizo una cara de fastidio y se introdujo al baño sin argumentar nada más al respecto.

Comenzó a desvestirse con mucha lentitud para hacer tiempo, y después de unos largos minutos Ino grito: -¿Hinata estas bien? No escucho el agua-

La peliazul se echó a reír y le contesto – ¡Sí!- después de que se terminó de bañar salió con fastidio, y miro que en su cama estaban tendidas unas prendas muy provocativas: faldas cortas y blusas escotadas – ¡Ino sino vamos a la playa!- exclamó seriamente preocupada Hinata.

– ¡Que graciosa señorita Hyuga pero lo que usted no sabe es que esto se va a poner hoy!- exclamó la chica de ojos verdes con un tono lleno de mofa.

– ¿Estás loca? en ti se ve bien, muy bien, pero no en mi- musitó una Hinata cabizbaja.

– ¡Ay Hina! Pero si tienes unas piernas muy bonitas y una cintura muy definida, incluso podrías ser modelo si lo quisieras a pesar de que siempre te la pasas comiendo cosas dulces-

Hinata se burló – ¿Modelo? cómo no…- exclamó con sorna.

-¡Vamos Hina! Póntelo, por favor- exclamó la Ino poniendo una de esas miradas suyas que sabía muy bien que funcionarían con el benévolo corazón de la Hyuga.

–No Ino, no uses esa técnica conmigo…- sabia que Hinata era como su hermanita y siempre que la intentaba convencer de algo cambiaba su tono de voz a una mas infantil para poder convencerla de sus macabros caprichos, a claro… poniendo una caria tierna y haciendo un dulce puchero. –Por favor Hina… por fis, por fis…- exclamó renuente y persistente.

Hinata se enojó, maldición caería en su maldito juego, apretó el labio tratando de resistirse ¡No pudo más! Esa chica peliazul era demasiado dulce. –Está bien…- concluyó rendida y asimilando su derrota frente a la rubia.

– ¡Genial! esta noche… yo te arreglaré- rio macabramente.

Hinata se compadeció de si misma –A eso si Ino, ni creas que voy a ponerme esa falda, o intento de falda, es más… como un pedazo de tela con forma- exclamo señalando la provocadora prenda.

– ¡Ay! bueno ya… ya… veamos que hay en tu guardarropa…- comentó acercándose al closet de la chica –Veamos…- murmuró. -No hay mucho surtido en tu closet, pero encontré esto…- dijo mientras volteaba para observar a Hinata limpiando el rastro de agua que había dejado detrás de sí al salir del baño.

– ¡Por Dios Hinata! ¡Que no limpies un día no te matara!- exclamó enojada tratando de arrebatarle el instrumento con el que limpiaba.

– ¡Déjame Ino!...- la rubia logro quitarle el jalador.

– ¡Pareces una niña!- exclamo enojada. –Inhala exhala…- se decía Ino mientras lo ponía en práctica, Hinata hizo un puchero de molestia. -¡Bueno ya está! Ahora vístete… que se nos hace tarde…- pero no escucho ruido después de terminar su dialogo sola – ¡Hinata!- gritó cuando la observo durmiendo en la cama.

– ¿Qué?- contesto con una voz pastosa.

– ¡No te duermas!- rezongó la rubia mientras se frotaba la sien enojada.

–Es que mi hora de dormir es a las 9:30 y ya son las 9:40…- murmuró mientras se tallaba sus ojos

– ¡Ay! pero si eres peor que una niña… ¡Vamos ya vístete!- gritó estresada.

Hinata se levanto con pesadez y se dirigió al vestidor, después de un momento salió ya lista, Ino la miro y gritó.

-¡Te queda perfecto! Con esto si que conquistaras chicos…- argumentó la Yamanaka con un cierto aire de picardía en sus palabras.

–Ino tengo frío ¿no me puedo poner un suéter?- preguntó la chica tapándose con las manos el cuerpo.

– ¡No! Arruinaras el escote, además la belleza cuesta…- Hinata se quedó atónita.

– ¿Que belleza?-

-La tuya querida ¿o qué? ¿Sigues pensando que eres fea?- le dijo directamente a los ojos, Hinata solo bajo la mirada. – ¡Ay por Dios! ¡No me digas que aun tienes ese trauma!- la cuestionó.

-Quizá…- fue lo único que le contestó.

–Vamos te demostrare que estas equivocada… mmm… ¿y si te sueltas el cabello? me molesta tu coleta…-

Hinata la miro enojada. – ¡No! Ni lo sueñes…-

-Bueno ya…- dijo Ino tratando de bajar la molestia de la peli azul

– ¿Cada quien en su coche?- pregunto Hinata mientras tomaban el elevador para bajar al estacionamiento.

–No, en el mío...- mascullo Ino.

– Mejor cada quien en su coche…- lo dijo porque sabía que si iba con Ino se tendría que quitar con ella y eso seria hasta como a las cuatro de la mañana.

–!Ya dije que en mi coche!- regañó la rubia.

Hinata suspiro resignada. –Está bien…- susurró sumisamente. Ambas chicas se subieron al convertible negro.

-¿Hinata… que llevas en el bolso?- preguntó la rubia señalando el bolso negro.

¡Ah! es solo mi agenda, el celular, llaves, mi cartera, pimienta rociadora, ungüento y una pluma…- sonrío dulcemente.

–Por Dios si pareces una mama…-

-¡Aaaah Ino!...- reprochó Hinata.

Después de varios minutos de manejar Ino reaccionó – ¿Pimienta rociadora?- preguntó.

– ¡Sí!, no se a donde me llevas y es mejor estar bien prevenida- argumento apretando el puño.

– ¡Ay Hinata! no puedes huir de los hombres toda la vida, sabes, estoy segura de que debe a ver un chico super guapo que te esté esperando- le guiñó el ojo y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Sí y seguro en un antro de mala muerte debe estar sentado esperándome…- contestó la chica de los ojos perla con sorna.

– ¡Ay Hinata! me voy a reír mucho cuando te enamores…- exclamó mientras apretaba un poco más el acelerador, la chica poso su mano en la orilla de la ventana abierta y mientras el aire empapaba sus mejillas de su fragancia dijo:

–No lo creo…- con un aire fugazmente triste, fue un susurro audible para si misma, pero no para su compañera.

– ¿eh? ¿Hinata, dijiste algo?- preguntó Ino.

–No, no, yo no he dicha palabra alguna…- contestó muy nerviosa.

Ino manejó un poco más hacia su destino, un estrepitoso edificio bastante moderno, del cual resplandecientes luces brotaban de la puerta provocando los mareos de algunos y anunciando el inicio de la fiesta para otros jóvenes enfiestados y ese no era un antro cualquiera se llamaba el:" Cielo", era un antro exclusivo para personas con dinero y algunas celebridades, uno de los antros mas sonados de todo Nueva York. La ironía y el juego recaída en la boca de quien decía: "Vamos al cielo".

Allí estaba nuestra Hinata tratando de soportar a la loca de su amiga Ino y sus disparates de: -Tienes que conseguirte un novio- ¿A quién le importaba eso cuando tienes tanto trabajo y sueños por cumplir? Pero después de todo ahí seguía ella, varada en una isla desconocida y pensaba que tres minutos en la puerta ya habían sido suficientes para volver a casa y decir: ¡Qué larga noche! Ino bajó del auto tan campantemente, con una gracia infinita, precedida de la mano de un joven ballet parking que la ayudaba a reincorporarse mejor.

–Gracias…- fue lo único que le contesto al guapo muchacho y le guióo el ojo dejándole su auto para que lo pudiera estacionar, Hinata se bajo comó si nada del auto, nadie la ayudó pero tampoco lo necesitó, tenia una cara de fastidio pero trataba de disimularlo –¿Lista Hinata?- preguntó Ino.

- Eso creo…- contestó un poco fastidiada, ¡Cómo odiaba esos lugares concurridos! llenos de niños adinerados y pesados, lleno de alcohol y luces fluorescentes que le lastimaban la vista hasta causarle dolor de cabeza como si tuviera una resaca.

Dos gorilas, custodiaban la entrada como si fuera un gran tesoro, Hinata pensó que no la dejarían incursionarse al exclusivo lugar, ya que solo era para gente que le gustaba divertirse de esa forma y ella no poseía ninguna de esa características… la fila estaba bastante larga sin embargo Ino fue directo hacia los guardias, los grandulones abrieron la cadena –Buenas noches señoritas…- profirió uno de ellos.

– ¿Cómo estas Erick?- preguntó Ino.

–Muy bien señorita Ino, espero que se divierta…- exclamo mientras las miraba entrar.

–Gracias…- argumento la rubia sonriente.

Hinata estaba boquiabierta –Se ve que vienes mucho por aquí…- dijo un poco intrigada.

–Sí, algo…-contestó la rubia modesta. La ojiperla de pronto sintió el golpe estrepitoso de la escandalosa música inundando sus tímpanos, amenazándolos con reventarlos de un momento a otro sin oportunidad de defenderse, el arco iris de las luces la mareaban y el humo del cigarro estaba presente en su olfato costándole trabajo acostumbrar sus sentidos a tan grande y radical cambio de ambiente, sentía que no podía respirar; bueno, era oficial, tal vez estaba siendo muy dramática y exagerada, pero se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tanta gente y todos se veían como niños ricos, niños adinerados tratando de desahogarse con copas y baile, como si allá afuera no hubiera un inmenso mundo lleno de problemas; se desconectaban de la vida, muchos bailando, otros ligando, algunos otros desahogando sus penas con alcohol y otros más solo bebiéndolo por gusto.

-Ino…- murmuró una voz masculina detrás de ellas, Ino voltio y Hinata lo hizo por inercia para encontrarse con un apuesto muchacho.

–ah hola Sai…- exclamó mientras Hinata notaba el cambio de su voz de uno normal a uno más coqueto.

– ¿Es necesario que te diga lo hermosa que estas esta noche?- exclamó el chico mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

La ojiperla se desconcertó al escuchar aquel cumplido emerger de sus labios, Ino tan solo alcanzó a sonreír pícaramente mientras le clavaba la mirada en sus oscuros ojos. –Bueno… puedes decirlo si quieres…- contestó la muchacha coqueta.

-Entonces fácilmente puedo asegurar que estás preciosa esta noche- continuó con el cumplido.

-Gracias…- sonrió dulcemente de pronto Ino volteo y le hizo una seña con los ojos a la Hyuga y eso fue un claro:

-Déjanos solos…- pensó Hinata en su interior. Cuando se percató… la Yamanaka y aquel joven ya se habían alejado de ella. Sin remedio se giró y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud de gente -¡Maldición!- pensó en sus adentros la chica. Seguramente… ese era el muchacho del que Ino se la pasaba hablando con tanta ilusión sobre sus preciosas pupilas. Por la descripción y por la manera en la que se miraban, por la manera en la que sus miradas se tornaron profundas y hechizadas supo… que ese era el chico del que la rubia tanto hablaba. Sin remedio… decidió alejarse de ahí. Comenzó entonces a buscar un rincón donde esconderse hasta que las horas transcurrieron y llegara entonces el momento de regresar a los brazos de su hogar. -¿Qué hago?- exclamó en un leve susurro que ni ella misma alcanzo a percibir por la presencia del estrepitoso y odioso ruido. Había una vereda… todo derecho de donde ella se encontraba parada, era el camino para llegar a la barra, había un perfecto lugar vacío y apartado, el problema era… que ella no consumía alcohol, su cuerpo no asimilaba bien el alcohol y en las pocas veces que lo intento acabo derrumbada al suelo como un tronco senil, esas… habían sido muy malas experiencias que no deseaba repetir por ningún motivo -¿Qué hare?- volvió a murmurar perdida. –Un… una gaseosa… pediré una gaseosa- pensó al querer acercarse a ese lugar vacío que la llamaba a silenciosos gritos, acelero el pasó pero… ni eso fue suficiente para ganarle al muchacho que se sentó en ese lugar vacío que decía su nombre, el chico le dijo al barman:

-Una gaseosa, por favor- expresó tratando de que el hombre lo escuchara a pesar del escándalo de lugar. Le sorprendió aquello… ella bien sabía que no podía consumir alcohol porque siempre al primer minúsculo sorbo acababa en el suelo tirada como si hubiera tomado hasta no más… pero que un chico de New York pidiera lo mismo que ella… eso si no era de esperarse… intentó inútilmente agudizar la vista para intentar ver al dueño de la voz, pero… había tanta oscuridad que apenas pudo ver un mechón… un mechón que no distinguía bien el color de su tono ¿castaño claro? La Hyuga escucho otra voz, una más dulce… la voz de una mujer:

-Un Martini para mí, por favor… Naruto- Susurró al oído del muchacho la preciosa mujer pelirroja que se colgaba del brazo del hombre que estaba ahí sentado.

-Y un Martini- confirió con un dejo de fastidio en su voz, mientras intentaba en vano alejarse de la empalagosa mujer.

-¿Naruto?- pensó en silencio -¡No puede ser!- pensó para sus adentros. ¡Maldición! Ese nombre le traía malos recuerdos, amargos y malos recuerdos – ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!- se dijo mientras frenaba el paso, se giraba sobre su propio eje y comenzaba a retroceder sin la menor intención de llamar la atención.

-¿Hyuga? ¿Hinata Hyuga?- exclamó el muchacho rubio que decía llamarse: Naruto.

-¡Maldición!- pensó mientras apretaba más el paso disimulando no haberlo escuchado por culpa del maldito y escandaloso ruido del lugar.

-¡¿Hinata Hyuga!?- volvió a exclamar el muchacho más reciamente tratando que su voz llegara hasta ella. Ella sin embargo continúo ignorando su llamado mientras se ponía nerviosa sintiéndose como una presa perseguida por su poderoso depredador. Pensó que se libraría… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo muy equivocada que estaba, el chico la sujeto el brazo y tiró con fuerza tratando de que ella le diera la cara. –Sabía que eras tú- sonrió el rubio ojiazul. –Ese tono azul oscuro de tú cabello te delata…- le argumentó mientras la miraba con el rostro petrificado.

-Sí, soy yo…- exclamó mirando sus inmensos ojos azules. El muchacho esbozó una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo has estado?- cuestionó tratando de salir de su trance.

-Bien…- contestó a medias.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- cuestionó desesperado.

Bueno… yo…- murmuró un poco confundida, después de todo no tenía con quien pasar la noche, ya que según Ino fue a divertirse, pero ella no se estaba divirtiendo, solo buscaba matar la horas, para volver a su cama a dormir…

–Vamos no seas tímida…ven…- incitó mientras la tomaba del brazo y la dirigía a una mesa un poco alejada de la joven con la que él estaba –Siéntate…- le dijo el chico cortésmente, mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse.

–Gracias…- comentó ella mientras tomaba asiento con timidez, luego el chico se sentó enfrente de ella y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, alguien lo llamo.

– ¡Ah Naruto que travieso eres! intentas darme celos con otra chica…- exclamo la pelirroja que lo acompañaba hace un momento, era una hermosa joven que portaba el vestido más corto que pudiera existir, Naruto se molestó y la miró enojado, cambió su semblante y dijo:

–No pretendía nada tan solo me encontré a esta solitaria chica…- musitó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la miraba abobado, trataba de que con eso la pelirroja desistiera de perseguirlo con tanta locura.

La Hyuga se molestó y bruscamente alejo su mano de su pálido pómulo – ¡Eres un idiota!- gritó mientras se levantaba tan de prisa como pudo y retomaba su camino dejando al rubio con la hermosa pelirroja, -Después de todo siempre ha sido un idiota…- murmuro furiosa, mientras caminaba entre la multitud sin ver su camino, la furia que sentía le había segado las pupilas, caminó tan de prisa y con tanta carencia de cuidado que… choco con alguien, por desgracia y por culpa del rubio y sus tonterías acababa de chocar con una odiosa muchacha que se estaba tomando la fiesta bastante enserio, seguramente tenía bastantes copas de más como el resto de sus amigas que la acompañaban – ¡Estúpida!- exclamo mientras la chica intentaba reincorporarse.

–Lo siento mucho… - se disculpó una apenadísima Hinata.

–Casi arruinas mi vestido…- exclamó la muchacha quien le estaba armando pelea a la oji blanca.

–Lo siento ¿te lastime?…- cuestionó con los ojos preocupados mientras le tocaba el brazo para intentar ayudarla a terminar de levantarse.

¡Ay no me toques… que horror!...- gritó con estrépito.

–No estoy sucia- pensó Hinata indignada.

–Eres una tonta…- exclamó despectivamente aquella muchacha mientras empujaba a la Hyuga con saña, aquel empujón provocó que retrocediera unos pasos y por ende choco contra alguien, por inercia entonces la ojiperla ladeó la mirada hacia atrás y pidió disculpas lo más pronto posible antes de que el problema se le hiciera más grande.

-Lo siento- murmuró apenada, de pronto… se percató que se trataba del ojos azules que la había perseguido, el semblante de la Hyuga entonces… se tensó drásticamente al toparse con sus ojos zafiros.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí…- susurró con esa voz dulce y misteriosa que poseía. Tuvo el cinismo de rozar su mejilla, ella enojada retrocedió tantito huyendo de su contacto.

-Ese…- balbucearon las chicas -¡¿Es… Naruto Uzumaki?!- exclamaron las muchachas completamente sorprendidas.

-Sabía que eras guapo… pero no pensé que tanto- murmuró una de ellas, el rubio dio un respingo.

-¿Guapo?- preguntó Hinata en voz alta mientras alzaba la ceja extrañada por ese cumplido tan súbito. La peliazul entonces… alzo la mirada, quería comprobar aquello de lo que lo acusaban: guapo. -¿Es guapo?- preguntó para sus adentros mientras trataba de enfocar sus pupilas en su semblante azul a pesar de la falta de luz en el lugar, al toparse con sus intensos ojos… mejor bajo la mirada hacía el suelo… quizás el contacto había sido muy súbito…

El blondo se percató de aquello y curioso la tomó del mentón procurando que ella viera sus ojos, sus intensos ojos -¿Qué pasa Hinata?- cuestionó dulcemente con esa embriagadora voz que poseía -¿Acaso…- murmuró -…soy guapo?- le cuestionó a la chica mientras le clavaba la mirada.

Sus ojos perla se dilataron velozmente al escuchar esas palabras emerger de sus labios, retrocedió nerviosa -¡No, yo no dije nada!- se justificó lo más pronto que pudo, de pronto… todo ese montón de modelos lo rodearon.

-¿Estás solo?- le preguntaron con una intensa voz lasciva.

-Yo…- comenzó a balbucear el rubio.

-¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?- preguntó otra con una voz seductora mientras jugaba con el escote de su ya escotada blusa. La Hyuga… se percató de la situación digo, después de todo… era hombre… y tener alrededor de él una manada de preciosas modelos era probablemente… el delirio de cualquier hombre. Ella sin embargo… se aprovecharía de la situación y entonces con una tremenda astucia, con una cuidadosa cautela comenzó a retroceder tantos pasos como su sutileza se lo permitieran. Sintió el aire circular por su cuerpo cuando se vio fuera de esa bochornosa situación.

-Lo siento chicas…- murmuro el rubio. –En estos momentos… estoy en una cita con la chica que se acaba de ir- exclamó utilizando a la Hyuga como pretexto para escurrirse de las garras de esas depredadoras. Comenzó a buscar su cabellera con la mirada… -¡Nos vemos!- exclamó el blondo al visualizar a la chica.

-Qué escurridizo eres… Uzumaki Naruto… pero… que guapo estás…- murmuró aquella pelirroja mientras se mordía el dedo y lo observaba alejarse con tanto desenfreno.

El rubio corrió tan de prisa como pudo hacía la barra más cercana -¡Un vodka, por favor!- pidió desesperado al barman. Lo atendieron como su desesperación lo ameritaba. Vio la copita con miedo y sin arrepentimiento la tomó de golpe procurando que ninguna gota se escapara de sus labios, odiaba el alcohol pero… necesitaba mucho valor, y pensaba que quizás aquella copa pudiera otorgarle un poco, un poco de aquello que requería. Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y corrió tras el rastro de la muchacha.

Había huido victoriosa y milagrosamente de aquella engorrosa situación que se tornaba cada vez más estresante. Salió al balcón mientras trataba inútilmente de desintoxicar sus pulmones y su alma de tanto humo y de tanta tensión. Sintió el fresco aire y como este trataba de consolarla con su ligera frescura, hechó un inmenso suspiro como si deseara quitarse un enorme peso de los hombros, alzo tantito la mirada… y observo aquello que tanto le gustaba de las noches como esas… la luna, enorme y radiante, compañera en la soledad y cómplice. Se dejó hipnotizar por su evidente belleza plata mientras internamente se reprochaba el haber accedido ante las exigencias de Ino que a rastras la habían llevado a ese lugar tan inhóspito para una chica tan tranquila y serena como lo era ella. Se recargó en el barandal mientras intentaba con sus fervientes deseos de ir a casa que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido. –Y todo por culpa de Ino…- dejo salir un ligero hilillo de voz casi imperceptible.

-¿Culpa de quién?- cuestionó ese masculino tono de voz que se posó justo y de espaldas a ella.

Ladeó la mirada… y se encontró nuevamente con ese muchacho de ladares dorados y ojos zafiros. –Otra vez tú…- murmuró cansada mientras lo observaba mirarla apoyado del barandal con el semblante en la mano y la pupila clavaba sobre las suyas. -¿Por qué no vas con tus admiradoras? Señor misterioso…- rezongó con mofa.

-Suenas… celosa…- sugirió él con ese tono sexy.

-¡Ja! ¿Celosa yo? ¿Te crees tan guapo?- exclamó enojada y con ironía.

-En realidad no… sé que no lo soy- le respondió el blondo. Ella quedo ensimismada pensó que quizás encendería su llama de super ego. –Dime Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí en Nueva York?- interrogó interesado.

-¿Yo? Estoy trabajando aquí- le contestó -¿Y tú?-

-Lo habitual, trabajar…- sonrió –Pero… por favor, olvidémonos de mí y mejor… hablemos de ti ¿En que trabajas? ¿En dónde trabajas? ¿Tienes novio?-

-Trabajo como diseñadora de modas en la revista: "Just Girl´s"-

-¡Ah si la conozco!- exclamó. -¡Diseñadora de modas! ¡Wou!- exclamó impresionado. -¿Qué tanto hace una diseñadora de modas?-

-Bueno… tengo mi propia área: un artículo semanal con lo mejor de la moda de la temporada y cosas por el estilo-

-¿Te gusta tú trabajo, verdad?-

-¿Se nota tanto?- preguntó con una inmensa sonrisa. –Me gusta mucho- contestó. -¿Y tú, que has hecho?-

El rubio sonrió –Discúlpeme tantito mi querida diseñadora de moda pero… no me ha contestado mi última pregunta-

-¿Última pregunta?- murmuró.

-Sigues igual de distraída, como hace años…- se burló.

-¡Pensé que ya no serías tan malo conmigo!- exclamó un poco enojada.

-Hay cosas… que no cambian pero dime: ¿Tienes novio?- cuestionó directamente.

-¿Yo?- pregunto irónica.

-Sí, usted… la preciosa señorita de los enormes ojos-

La muchacha se echó a reír –No, no tengo-

-Quizás entonces… hoy… es mi día de suerte…- le anunció acercándose más a ella.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Nada, olvídalo- se rió.

-Sabes… no has cambiado nada… pero dime… ¿No vas a corretearme verdad? ¿A burlarte de mí? ¿O fastidiarme, cierto?-

-Quizás si… quizás no…- contestó con una misteriosa voz.

-Aunque… nunca entendí porque me fastidiabas tanto…- cuestionó ella con los ojos llenos de dudas.

-¡Soy fotógrafo!- exclamó viéndose acorralado por sus pupilas. -¡Estudie fotografía profesional y artística y trabajo en la revista: "Vogue"!- exclamó tratando de soslayar sus cuestionamientos tan repentinos y llenos de razón. Se quedó anonadada mientras lo escuchaba hablar tan rápido.

-Ya veo…- bajo la mirada. Definitivamente "Vogue" era el lugar donde ella siempre había soñado trabajar. –Entonces eres fotógrafo de…- dejó el espacio para que él lo completara.

-De modelos…- contestó al fin.

-Debes disfrutarlo mucho…- argumentó ella.

– ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó muy confundido el ojos zafiro mientras enfocaba su completa atención en las facciones de su rostro.

-Solo digo que para un hombre debe ser muy interesante trabajar en un lugar repleto de bellas mujeres…- le informó con sorna y altanería.

El rubio hizo un gesto insatisfecho, ella estaba tornando de él una impresión equivocada de su profesión… quiso desmentir aquello que parecía interrogarle con sus hermosos ojos pálidos. Estaba a punto de poner un enfatiz en su voz, en sus palabras y contestarle, decirle y desmentirle la mala apariencia que estaba teniendo de él… pero en ese momento tenía que interrumpir…

-Naruto ya es hora de irse…- pidió un hombre pelirrojo.

El Uzumaki salió de su shock y lo miro –Si, ya voy dame unos minutos…- suplico haciendo un ademan con sus manos.

– ¡Ah lo siento! Ya veo que estas en una conquista… después de que me dio mucho trabajo conseguirte a Zara, la dejas, aunque… esta muchacha… también es linda, Naruto tú siempre tienes buenos gustos en tus conquistas… que envidia…- exclamó Gaara con una inmensa sonrisa. ¡Maldición! Con eso confirmaba las sospechas de la Hyuga, con eso Gaara confirmaba lo que el rubio trataba de desmentir.

Hinata evidentemente se enojó – ¿Conquista?- cuestionó refunfuñando

–No Hinata no es lo que piensas…- exclamó suplicante - ¡Cállate Gaara…!- grito mientras le dirigía el semblante a su amigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No pudiste conseguirla? Entonces me debes una botella de vino… Naruto… Ese fue el acuerdo… ¿Recuerdas?- exclamó burlándose de él mientras le sonreía maliciosamente al rubio.

-¿Acaso yo era una apuesta? ¡¿Y por una botella de vino?! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Siempre lo fuiste!- enojada se dejó guiar por sus impulsos y sin pensarlo dos veces le propino una estrepitosa cachetada en el pómulo dejándole la mejilla enrojecida en carmín. Procedió a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible… ya había tenido suficiente en una sola noche.

-Adiós hermosa…- murmuró Gaara cuando la vio pasar junto a él. La Hyuga aceleró el paso tratando de huir de ese lugar. Sentía la ira fluirle por las venas, sentía enojo, coraje, frustración; apretó los nudillos mientras aligeraba el paso tratando de maldecir a ese maldito rubio que siempre se burlaba de ella…

Naruto quedó pasmado ante ese inesperado golpe, sintió ligeramente un hilillo de sangre recorrerle el mentón, toco su labio inferior: se había roto ante el contacto de su piel y su dentadura. -¡Maldición, si estaba enojada!- exclamó frustrado mientras se consolaba la mejilla enrojecida. -¡Gaara! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- bramó mientras se acercaba a él inmensamente furioso.

-¡Ay! ¡Cálmate Romeo! Mira…- anunció sonriente mientras le mostraba una libreta.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- gritó al tomarlo entre sus manos. -¡¿Es su agenda!? ¡Es su agenda!- anunció. -¿En qué momento tú…-

-Ese es un secreto que no puedo revelarte… solo te diré: que por eso… las mujeres me persiguen- sonrió con malicia.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. -¡Rayos!- despabiló -¡Tengo que devolvérsela antes de que se vaya!- exclamó furtivo mientras comenzaba a buscarla con la mirada.

– ¡No seas idiota!, deja que se vaya…- calmó mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa negra.

–Pero…- repuso él.

–Pero nada, esto mi querido amigo…- afirmó mientras alzaba la mano con la agenda. -Esto es tu pase para volver a verla… ¿o acaso no quieres volver a encontrarte con esa preciosa muchacha de bellas curvas?- comento el pelirrojo con una voz lasciva.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Ni se te ocurra mirarla con ojos de libidinoso, por que te mato Gaara! ¡Y no me va importar que seas mi amigo!- grito el blondo muy enojado.

– Cálmate Romeo y mejor planea como le vas a dar su agenda…-

-Su agenda…- dijo el chico mientras la tomaba entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza.

Ella estaba furiosa caminando entre tanta gente – ¡Que estúpida! ¡Y él es un imbécil! ¡Y pensar que creí que había cambiado… sigue siendo el mismo niño infantil! Pero me lo tengo merecido por venir a este tipo de lugares…- seguía caminando entre la gente, procurando esquivar a las personas que se encontraban ahí bailando en la pista y algún otro tipo pasado de copas, estaba muy enojada, se sentía su aura negativa vislumbrar su cuerpo, ya se quería ir. Llego un momento en el que sentía que ya no podía pasar ni un misero segundo en ese espacio, su aire comenzaba a reducirse – ¿Dónde estará Ino? ¡Ya me quiero ir de aquí!- se dijo así misma mirando por lo alto entre tanta multitud, la chica saco el celular y le marco al notar su ausencia en el local, timbro una, dos, tres veces y le contesto el buzón de voz… -¡Rayos Ino!- se dijo a si misma –Ahora me siento más estúpida que nunca, ¡seguro se fue con Sai!-Suspiro resignada - ¡No pasare ni un solo segundo más en este lugar!- profirió eso y salió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Ya afuera, sintió como si su alma se purificara de toda la gente, del humo del cigarrillo, del alcohol y del extremista escándalo, respiro agradeciendo haber salido de ese agujero lleno de niños ricos y alcohol –Ahora conseguiré un taxi…- se dijo así misma, por suerte en ese momento estaba pasando uno vacío, le hizo la mano y este de prisa le dio parada.

–Buenas noches señorita ¿a dónde se dirige?- cuestionó el gentil taxista que aparentaba unos cuarenta y cinco años.

–Por favor al edificio Rosevelt- dijo Hinata muy cortésmente al notar la amabilidad de ese buen hombre.

–Claro… llegaremos en un momento…- la chica sonrío con tristeza, esa fue una mala noche…

Estaba en el elevador, camino a su departamento con pesadez, buscó las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta, todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado y no tenía por qué cambiar, nadie más que ella habitaba ese departamento, entro y cerro la puerta agradeciendo ya estar en su casa, el poder respirar aire puro sin sentir que los pulmones se le contaminaban con hollín. Camino hacia su closet buscando su pijama favorito, una suave y calientita, se cambio y soltó la coleta de su cabello, se recostó en su cama y suspiro angustiada –Eres un estúpido Naruto Uzumaki…- dijo en un susurro muy suave, se arropó y minutos después se durmió.

En otra parte, en la oscuridad de un departamento acompañado de la suave luz de la luna, se encontraba un chico recostado en el sofá de su departamento, un suspiro indescriptible brotó de sus labios siendo acompañado por un sonido gutural provocado de su garganta, estaba cansado eso era cierto, pero en sus labios había el rastro de una sonrisa y en sus manos una agenda azul que no se atrevía a abrir –Esta vez no te escaparas…- fue lo único que pronunció para si mismo, sonido que quedo atrapado entre la oscuridad que lo cubría con su manto negro.

* * *

Les gustó mis niños? lo siento si no u.u

Espero mucho sus reviews, los quiero con todo mi corazón... y esta vez no prometeré subir semanalmente ya ven que luego se me va el tiempo ¬¬ pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por subirlo semanalmente, pero no es una promesa si?, los amo, nos vemos :)

Atte: Sunako.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola niños bonitos, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO :) Espero de todo corazón que este año nuevo este llenísimo de éxitos para todos y cada uno, espero de corazón que sea un buen año y que sus propósitos sean cumplidos. Yo por mi parte... aquí estoy queriéndolos mucho muchísimo hasta donde pueda :)

Seguro que estab molestos conmigo :c porque se me da por desaparecer u.u pero en verdad que es dicifíl eso de rascar hasta encontrar un poco de inspiración para subirles un buen capítulo, porque luego esta todo: !Bah! el capítulo por culpa de la inútil inspiración que le da por perderse y no saber como regresar de nuevo con su dueña u.u

Deseo de todo corazón que este capítulo les guste mucho mucho porque este fic tiene... muchos secretos ocultos, demasiados y espero que no nos enredemos y cualquier cosa ya saben donde encontrarme, saben que pueden fastidiarme mandándome mensajes por face o donde quieran :)

Los amo niños hermosos y espero el capítulo les guste, lo hice con todo cariño :)

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Hipnotizado_

Aparentaba ser un día hermoso y radiante, quizás… tan solo lo aparentaba. El despertador comenzó a sonar con estrépito en el departamento de Hinata. Ella se movió con pesadez, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a tallarse los ojos intentado deshacerse del sueño que estos aún guardaban, y es que anoche el sueño que siempre la atormentaba fue más fuerte, más estremecedor, como si en verdad pudiera sentir la respiración, el calor y los labios de aquel hombre anónimo.

Se recargó en su cama y suspiró. Necesitaba disminuir de alguna forma el fuerte palpitar de su corazón que comenzaba a advertir que de un momento a otro saldría de su pecho sin misericordia. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño… tomo una ducha, se vistió, preparó un desayuno rápido y se fue a toda prisa al estacionamiento para tomar su auto.

De camino al trabajo, puso un poco de radio y comenzó a escuchar la estación matutina. – Esa canción me encanta…- exclamó mientras le subía el volumen y comenzaba a cantar. Minutos después, en la carretera poco a poco comenzó a dibujarse la silueta de un gran edificio: "Just Girl´s"

En el elevador se encontraba con gente conocida, todos la saludaban: –buenos días señorita Hinata…- dijeron al unísono un par de chicas, las que por su forma de vestir aparentemente eran secretarias o recepcionistas.

–Buenos días…- contestó mientras sus zapatos titubeaban con el suelo.

Las muchachas sonrieron emocionadas al notar que la Hyuga les había contestado. Siguió su camino hasta su oficina, y antes de entrar en ella se detuvo en seco unos instantes mientras suspiraba el aroma del café que empapaba todo el lugar. Miró su preciosa oficina… blanca con muebles color beige, esos tonos combinaban perfectamente, su escritorio de caoba macizo con un par de cuadros adornando las insulsas paredes, sus cortinas de tonos ocres, en la puerta… decía su nombre.

–Buenos días señorita Hinata Hyuga- dijo la joven Tenten.

Hinata hizo un puchero desaprobatorio y luego suspiró pesadamente –Tenten solo dime: Hinata, no tienes que decir ni señorita ni mi apellido.- inquirió la peliazul.

Tenten la miró fijamente a los ojos –lo siento, Hinata.- dijo apenada la chica.

–Ya, ya no te disculpes.- le sonrió - Bien ¿qué hay para hoy?- preguntó entusiasmada.

–Bueno… todos sus pendientes los he apuntado en su agenda- anunció la castaña mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

–Ahh disculpa que tonta, ya mismo lo checo- La Hyuga entonces incursionó la mano en su bolso buscando aquella mencionada agenda. –Recuerdo que aquí la puse…- balbuceó la ojiperla mientras revisaba más a fondo. – ¿! Dónde está!?- exclamó exaltada para luego vaciar su bolso en el escritorio de Tenten. Revisó una y otra vez desesperada y con el corazón hecho una maraña de emociones –No esta…- balbuceó después de varios minutos. Estaba sorprendida: ella jamás perdía nada ni mucho menos algo tan valioso; tenía desde sus horarios hasta teléfonos importantes – ¿Rayos donde la pude haber perdido?- se cuestionó tratando de controlarse y pensar. -Hagamos memoria…- musitó. -¿Qué hice ayer? vine a trabajar…- decía mientras enumeraba con sus manos. –Fui a ese horrendo antro con Ino... ¡El antro, seguro ahí se me cayó! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta!?- reclamó mientras se revolvía el cabello angustiada. Pero al recordar aquel horrendo lugar al que había ido la noche anterior no pudo evitar pensar en la cara del idiota rubio con su estúpida sonrisa, sintió entonces que la bilis se le revolvió en las entrañas. – ¡Ahí tenía tantas cosas importantes!- chilló desconsolada.

–Señorita…- Tenten hablaba y la ojiperla parecía estar sorda a su llamado.

– ¿Dónde estarás?- cuestionó en espera de que alguien le contestará a su cuestionamiento.

- Señorita Hyuga…- murmuró Tenten.

¡Rayos mi agenda, no sé en qué manos se encuentre ahora!- exclamó quejumbrosa.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Tenten, acto seguido: se tapó la boca con sus manos: estaba apenada de haberle gritado a su jefa. Más sin embargo la Hyuga solo se limitó a sonreír:

–Vaya hasta que me llamas por mi nombre…- sonrió -¿Qué pasa Tenten?- cuestionó prestándole toda la atención posible.

-Yo… yo tengo lo que tiene que hacer hoy seño… Hinata…- exclamó apenada la chica.

– ¡¿Enserio?! Mil gracias Tenten, me has salvado, al menos por un tiempo, pero ya luego me las arreglaré- añadió mientras de nuevo metía todo lo tirado a su bulto, sonrió gustosa y muy agradecida caminó hasta la puerta de su oficina donde se incursionó sin argumentar nada más.

Suspiró: molesta, frustrada, tenía un gesto de absoluta e irremediable frustración sobre su pálido semblante. -Mi agenda…- murmuró con tristeza. No era vanidad o mero capricho infantil, en aquel objeto se hallaban muchos teléfonos, muchos correos importantes, direcciones y lo más importante… las únicas dos fotos que tenía con su hermanita y su madre, ¡y es cierto, qué jamás debió ponerlas entre esa decrépita libreta, jamás debió confiar en su falta de astucia, pero… lo hizo! Estampó su cara sobre su escritorio, era tan tonta… había perdido sin duda algo sumamente valioso. Suspiró tratando de consolar su falta, pero no había consuelo para aquello.

De pronto… sonó el teléfono negro que estaba a su derecha, justamente el que se hallaba junto al teclado de su ordenador. El ruido la sacó de su trance y optó por contestar. -¿Bueno?- balbuceó tratando de que no se haga notar el leve cambio de su tono de voz.

–Señori… digo Hinata…- balbuceó esa joven chica quien sin duda tenía problemas para llamar a su jefa sin formalidades. -Tiene una junta hoy a las seis de la tarde con la señorita Kurenai y el respectivo equipo de trabajo…- informó.

-Sí, gracias, Tenten.- contestó con el tono de voz apagado y el pesado suspiro escapando de sus finos labios.

-¿Hinata estas bien?- cuestionó porque la conocía y porque era evidente percatarse el notorio cambio en su timbre, ese tono tan desolado y lúgubre.

–Si…- calló un instante tratando de creerse esa mentira. -No, no estoy bien Tenten, pero lo estaré- sonrió aunque la chica no pudiera verlo – gracias por preocuparte- profirió tratando de disimular su voz con una más alegre y jovial.

–Lo siento mucho, si necesitas algo, dímelo por favor- solicitó tratando inmensamente de ser de alguna ayuda.

–Estoy bien…- exclamó tratando de creérselo a sí misma, posó sus manos sobre su rostro y echó un inmenso suspiro.

Prendió su computadora: ya era momento para ponerse a trabajar. Con eso podría distraer su mente y así intentar olvidar su estupidez.

Esa misma mañana habían llegado unos catálogos de diferentes boutiques de ropa importantes, se suponía que ella tenía que examinar con detalle cada prenda, cada foto y escribir un reporte de su observación y opiniones el cual se imprimiría en el siguiente ejemplar de la revista. Esas modelos llamaban mucho la atención… eran muy hermosas sin duda, y las fotos, había algo en aquellas fotos que hacía que su belleza natural resaltara aún más sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Curiosa… dirigió su par de ojos al pie de las imágenes donde encontró una sorpresita; fotógrafo: -Uzumaki Naruto.- refunfuño perversamente enojada. Suspiró sintiendo su ira apoderarse de sus pensamientos y su semblante se tornó a uno lleno de fastidio. –Seguro que te gusta tu trabajo…- balbuceó. Dejó su odio por el imbécil rubio de lado y mejor se enfocó en analizar y observar. Terminó entonces su ardoroso reporte el cual tenía que entregar esa misma tarde.

Era lunes: todos los lunes tenía la costumbre de llamar a su hermanita tan solo para saber cómo le estaba yendo en la academia de gastronomía donde estaba estudiando para ser una gran chef. Se había emocionado bastante, escuchar la voz de su hermana era algo que sin duda le aliviaría bastante el mal humor de pronto recordó que había perdido su preciada agenda, cosa que vino a su mente cuando estúpidamente incursionó la mano en su bolso y no encontró la presencia de dicho artefacto que le estaba haciendo tanta falta, su frustración se expandió… ¡No podía llamarle a su hermanita! Se ahogó el grito que quería escapar de su pecho. Decidió mejor despejarse. Miró el reloj… -Dos de la tarde…- musitó sintiendo hambre. Tratando de mejorar su estado de ánimo tomó el teléfono y marco sonriente un número.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- interrogó cortésmente Tenten.

-Tenten, te invito a almorzar ¿qué te parece?- se notaba tantito más alegre o al menos eso intentaba.

-Bueno, sí, está bien Hinata…- confirmó la castaña.

-Bien, ya salgo- tomó su bolso, apagó el monitor de su ordenador y se dirigió a la puerta. – ¡Vamos!- exclamó mientras hacía un ademan con las manos.

-Sí, vamos- contestó Tenten mientras se ponía de pie y procuraba seguirle el paso. Tomaron el elevador y salieron juntas. –Disculpa Hinata ¿a dónde me llevas?- preguntó confundida.

–Bueno… hay un restaurante aquí cerca de comida china… y me han dicho que es muy buena, que tal si vamos a probar, ¿te parece bien? ¿O quieres comer otra cosa?-

-Comida china, está bien- contestó al entrar al elevador.

Caminaban por el gran pasillo del lobby hacia la entrada del edificio mientras distraídas hablaban de cosas triviales, cuando escucharon un alboroto estrepitoso y un evidente murmullo por parte de las recepcionistas. Las chicas estaban… ¡todas! pegadas al ventanal que daba justamente a la calle, estaban perdidas… sus miradas estaban perdidas hacía un punto fijo.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó curiosa Hinata.

-Un chico guapo…- murmuró una que apenas y se le entendía el habla por tanta emoción.

– ¿Un chico?- murmuró Tenten mientras alzaba la ceja.

¿Y qué tiene de especial?- preguntó Hinata sin entender su comportamiento.

–Está muy guapo…- reclamó otra.

Hinata y Tenten se miraron y rieron disimuladamente. – Si ustedes lo dicen- murmuró con ligero sarcasmo. -Vamos a comer Tenten, porque muero de hambre- demandó la muchacha.

-Sí, vamos- afirmó la castaña mientras le seguía el andar.

Suspiró… no era una persona muy paciente, pero lo intentaba. Miraba su reloj a cada instante rogando porque el tiempo transcurriera más de prisa. Y ahí estaba él… apoyado en esa moto, esa moto que combinaba con su chamarra negra de cuero, con sus ajustados jeans de mezclilla y sus botines. En sus ojos… unos lentes oscuros que sin duda ocultaban el tono azul zafiro de sus pupilas. Había que admitirlo… ese rubio era muy sexy, tanto que robaba la atención de las chicas que lo veían. Pero él… parecía no inmutarse de eso, tan solo estaba fijo en la puerta de la entrada del edificio mientras luchaba con su estúpido autocontrol, mientras hacía todo lo posible para calmar sus nervios que atosigaban su alma. Suspiraba desconsolado, hasta que de pronto… vio emerger de la puerta principal a la figura femenina que tan ansioso esperaba, sonrió al instante, como un gesto automático, sin duda ese gesto había emergido espontáneamente en sus labios, y su corazón… solo comenzó a latir más fuerte, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Trataba de controlarse, pero esa ráfaga de sentimientos le dificultaba la airosa tarea. –ahí estas…- exclamó en un murmullo y agitado por culpa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo comenzó a caminar a toda prisa detrás de ella; hasta que logro alcanzarla la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia el –Hola, Hinata- expresó con una sonrisa seductora, mientras intentaba a toda costa retener su preciosa atención. La chica apenas y pudo percibir el llamado tan desenfrenado, quedó petrificada, quizás… los rumores eran ciertos, quizás si era guapo. Asustada se apartó de él, se alejó como si no conociera a ese muchacho rubio.

-Soy Naruto- declaró mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros dejando apreciar sus preciosos ojos cobalto.

-¿Qué, qué haces aquí?- balbuceó confundida al percatarse de que en efecto era el maldito Uzumaki.

-Yo… bueno… veras… dejaste caer esto la noche anterior- sacó la agenda del bolsillo de su chaqueta, aquel bolsillo cerca de su corazón.

Sus ojos perlas brillaron estremecidos -¡Mi agenda!- reclamó mientras extendía los brazos hacía ella, pero el rubio fue más hábil y la apartó de su camino.

-Espera- demandó dejándola estupefacta por sus acciones.

-¿Qué?- interrogó ansiosa ella.

–Te costara algo recuperar tu preciada agenda- El tono de su voz se tornó más ronco y sin avisar se acercó bruscamente a la muchacha: la miro tan profundo que ella se alteró, la había hábilmente acorralado entre su cuerpo y su espléndida mirada. Tenten se exaltó y Hinata solo entorpeció aún más.

-¿De… de que hablas?- tragó duro al observar tan cercanos ese par de hermosas cuencas.

-Quiero algo a cambio…- reiteró él.

-¿Qué podrías tú querer de mí?- cuestionó asombrada.

-Si tú supieras…- pensó en sus adentros mientras tragaba duro. –Tan solo a ti…- musitó mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella, Hinata suspiró asustada y es que había algo en sus ojos azules que le dificultaba el alejarlo de ella, ese extraño brillo en sus ojos… o quizás su embriagadora sonrisa, no estaba segura.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de forma suave haciendo el vano esfuerzo por no verse sorprendida ante su declaración.

Bruscamente entonces… se alejó y sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca –Solo bromeaba, aquí tienes…- le entregó la agenda sin más drama. Ella se sintió utilizada, timada, ultrajada, saboteada, había caído en el juego de sus ojos, lo empujó alejándolo de ella.

– ¡Eres un idiota!- expresó apartándose de él con su agenda ya en la mano.

–Pero… si en verdad quieres salir conmigo… he puesto mi numero en una de las páginas de tu preciada agenda… yo estaría encantado en salir contigo…- le acariciaba la mejilla mientras le sermoneaba.

Ella lo empujó más fuerte. –¡Ni loca saldría con un mujeriego como tú!- gritó exaltada.

-¡No soy un mujeriego!- exclamó intentando defenderse.

-¡Claro, como digas!- expresó ella con sorna mientras lo ignoraba radicalmente.

-Bien, entonces me voy, adiós Hinata, con permiso señorita- murmuró refiriéndose a Hinata y Tenten respectivamente. La castaña embelesada solo asintió con la cabeza y Hinata solo ignoró su presencia. Se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso fuerte hacía su motocicleta, se puso el casco, se subió a la máquina y salió de ahí a toda velocidad.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, ahhh lo detesto!- expresó molesta mientras azotaba su palma contra la pared.

–Bueno Hinata, yo creo que fue amable al traer tu agenda…- murmuró Tenten asustada por el comportamiento de su jefa. Sabía de antemano que no era nada fácil hacerla enojar, tan solo Shion lo había logrado y ahora… ese anónimo rubio de nombre: Naruto. Esta estupefacta ante su comportamiento.

¡No! él es un imbécil, solo lo hizo para molestarme- Estaba extremadamente furiosa.

Él por su parte había arrancado la moto y había acelerado lo más que pudo, el casco le ocultaba las mejillas teñidas en carmín –Si tú supieras…- se murmuró para sí mismo en un suave susurro que se llevó el aire que le golpeaba el cuerpo. Se perdió entre el tráfico y la gente.

* * *

Ya estaba en el restaurante y de una u otra forma tenia fuertemente sujetada aquella libreta que él le había devuelto con tanta amabilidad – ¿Hinata estas bien?- preguntó aterrada Tenten.

¿Eh?- balbuceó saliendo de su trance mientras observaba hacia un punto ciego, más allá de su plato de comida. –Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- interrogó mientras tomaba el tenedor y comenzaba a comer.

–Es que te veo muy distraída desde tu encuentro con ese muchacho…- murmuró con miedo.

-¡Ah, el imbécil aquel!- se exaltó ella –no te preocupes, estoy bien…- aseguró con una sonrisa para luego beber un poco de su jugo.

– ¿De dónde lo conoces?- pregunto curiosa la chica de ojos marrones.

–Esto de...- balbuceó mientras se atragantaba con su jugo –no, no tiene importancia- respondió nerviosa.

¿En serio?, porque parece que si…- expresó la chica con una mirada metódica, clavando su semblante en los perlados ojos de la chica como si en ellos excavara buscando respuestas.

–Está bien, te lo contare, solo porque eres mi amiga y confío en ti…-

-Bien, esto tiene sus ventajas…- dijo Tenten sonriente mientras prestaba atención.

Hinata prosiguió a hablar –Lo conocí…- suspiró fastidiada –En Japón, estábamos en la misma preparatoria.- calló un breve instante. -Yo era muy estudiosa y él muy holgazán, pero bastante listo, al principio tanto a él como a mí nos importaba poco nuestra existencia, hasta que nos pusieron en un trabajo en parejas, fue a elección del maestro y este nos puso juntos. No podíamos escapar, teníamos que trabajar juntos, al principio se portó bastante amable y ciertamente me agradó, pero después de eso, comenzó a fastidiarme y a burlarse de mí, nunca entendí el motivo, solo sé que él era así y mi perspectiva de él cambio, no había día que no nos peleáramos, pero de alguna forma sus calificaciones subieron incluso más que las mías y él tenía aún más motivos para fastidiarme, pero poco me importaba. Salimos de la preparatoria y nunca más lo volví a ver hasta ahora, pensé que había cambiado, que ya había madurado, que no tenía que comportarse como un niño infantil, pero al parecer… empeoró a un más- contó ella mientras estrujaba su pañuelo. –y desde eso no lo soporto-

-¿Pero cómo sabe dónde trabajas?- Nada se le escapaba a esa chica.

-mmm… ¿recuerdas la noche que salí con Ino a una disco?-

-si- respondió Tenten casi inmediatamente.

–Ahí me lo encontré, con unas chicas, es bastante mujeriego…- se quejó de él.

-Es que está muy guapo…- murmuró Tenten casi embelesada.

– ¡Tenten!- grito Hinata exaltada e indignada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto asustada, por el grito de Hinata

-¡No te enamores de mi enemigo!- masculló la chica de los ojos perlados.

–Lo siento, pero tienes que admitirlo: es bastante atractivo… ¿o no?- dijo de una forma muy clavadora.

–Bueno… quizás un poco…- se golpeó internamente por esa blasfemia - ¡Hay que tonterías digo claro que no! ¡Es bastante feo!- expresó acalorada, esa mentira… ni ella se la creyó.

¿Será que tiene novia?- interrogó en un susurro Tenten.

–Seguramente tiene miles de ellas, para el trabajo que tiene debe conocer a todas las chicas del país…- contó mientras bebía su rico jugo.

-¿De que trabaja?- pregunto Tenten.

–Que curiosa me saliste…- se mofó la chica. - Es fotógrafo en la revista "Vogue"- manifestó molesta.

-¡Wow! Yo leía esa revista antes y las modelos son muy bonitas y maduras- meditó un momento. - ¿No es ahí donde querías trabajar?- cuestionó.

-Si- respondió ella, mientras probaba bocado.

* * *

-¡Naruto, Naruto!- grito desesperado Gaara mientras le chasqueaba los dedos en la cara para que el idiota rubio prestara atención.

– ¡¿Qué?!- Gritó saliendo de su ensoñación.

–Estas bastante distraído, acaso… ¿ocurrió algo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba al escritorio del muchacho y apoyaba las manos en este, tenía entre sus labios: una sonrisa y tono de voz muy picaros.

El rubio se tornó nervioso y comenzó a balbucear –No… no ha pasado nada…- justificó mientras agitaba las muñecas en señal de nerviosismo.

¿Fuiste a ver a la chica de los ojos pálidos, verdad?- exclamó con una voz bastante atinada mientras lo miraba a los ojos porque sabía que el rubio era bastante idiota al intentar mentir.

–Bueno yo…- murmuró mientras movía sus dedos nerviosos.

– ¡Si fuiste!- gritó Gaara para luego sonreír. Naruto solo… bajó la mirada.

–Sí, si fui. ¿! Feliz!?- preguntó irónico mientras miraba hacia otra parte.

–Ya veo, eres un reverendo idiota…- afirmó entre risas -Solo no te enamores. ¿Quieres?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

– lo sé… - dijo él mientras suspiraba resignado. –Pero quiero volver a verla…- balbuceó para sí mismo cuando había cerrado la puerta aquel pelirrojo que le pisaba los talones.

* * *

Aquella mencionada chica… estaba en una junta, sentada alrededor de una enorme mesa con un café y pastelillos junto a ella. Bajo su mano había una carpeta, en ella se hallaban todas las buenas ideas que tenía. -Bien Hinata quiero escuchar lo que tienes…- le cedió la palabra Kurenai en un tono fuerte pero amable.

La chica sonrío satisfecha –Claro…- contestó con una gran sonrisa –Tengo previstos ya los colores de la temporada, junto con los diseños de nuestros patrocinadores.- Calló un momento: eso de hablar en público no se le daba, ella era un poco temerosa y bastante tímida pero hacía todo lo posible por controlarse. -Yo pensaba en una combinación de colores dorados con rojos, creo que es muy navideño. Los zapatos solo botas negras y los accesorios color plata…- explicó magníficamente mientras mostraba las fotos y las pasaba por un proyector.

–Combinar plata con oro es una tontería…- rezongó Shion esperando a que alguien la apoyara.

–A mí me parece encantador. ¡Está aprobado!- demandó Kurenai. Después de todo era ella quien tomaba las decisiones y con aquella aprobación tan solo dejó a una Shion molesta. La muchacha mejor optó por apretar su pluma fuertemente hasta casi romperla por el coraje que sentía.

–Lo siento, será para la próxima…- exclamó la Hyuga una sonrisa mientras pasaba junto a ella para tomar asiento.

-Por cierto Shion…- llamó Kurenai cuando percató las miradas asesinas que esas chicas se enviaban. La mencionada prestó atención al llamado de la morena. –Necesito que vayas a Kansas. Ahí están las nuevas modelos para la portada del mes que viene. Después necesito que pases a Florida por la ropa que llegó para la portada. ¿Puedes hacerlo?- con ese tono de voz que usaba en algunas ocasiones uno sentía que no tenía derecho a negarse a sus órdenes.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó furtivamente la muchacha mientras sonreía gustosa de tan grande misión. Giró la mirada y con una odiosa sonrisa se burló de la Hyuga quien tan solo optó por ignorarla. Era relativamente normal su rivalidad, ambas eran diseñadoras, ambas tenían los mismos sueños y ambiciones y por eso mismo se veían como rivales y aunque odiara admitirlo… Shion sin duda tenía un mejor puesto que ella. Shion era mayor y tenía un poco más de experiencia que ella. Hinata era tan solo… una novata soñadora, pero a veces… uno puede tener las armas, pero el corazón puede más que ello y de eso estaba convencida la Hyuga. Así que se aguantó el coraje y por esa ocasión aceptó su derrota frente la rubia quien sin duda… tenía la mejor parte del trabajo.

-¡Bien equipo no hay nada más que decir, a trabajar!- exclamó Kurenai mientras daba por concluida la junta. Todos instintivamente se levantaron y optaron por salir de ahí: cada uno a su respectiva oficina a continuar trabajando. Cuando Kurenai estuvo segura de que se habían ido todos jaló a Hinata del brazo. –Necesito que te consigas un lindo vestido para la exposición de modelaje del próximo jueves en la noche…- recitó. La Hyuga se exaltó ante ese mandato.

-Pero…- murmuró ingenuamente.

-¡Sin peros!- exclamó. -¡Sabes que confío más en ti que en Shion, el que ella tenga ese puesto no implica que yo se lo haya dado, sabes que fueron órdenes de Tsunade no mías. Pero mientras yo esté aquí yo enviaré a mi diseñadora y ahora crítica de moda más eficiente- exclamó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una inmensa seriedad. Hinata tan solo sonrió emocionada.

-Gracias- murmuró

-De nada, sé lo mucho que has trabajado por esto y se cuánto admiras a Konan, por eso pienso que tú eres la mejor para ver sus diseños y sé que además lo harás con profesionalismo y que no te dejarás guiar por tus sentimientos, además tú conoces muy bien el estilo de Konan- sonrió cómplice.

-¡Si, si, muchas gracias! ¡No te fallaré!- alegó sonriente con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

-Baja la voz…- inquirió con un ademan.

-Lo siento- exclamó mientras descendía el tono de su voz.

-Esta exclusiva tiene que ser tanto para nosotros como para "Vogue"- explicó ella. –Así que… irás con un fotógrafo preciado para ellos. Al final de la noche él te dará las fotos y tú, tu crítica-

-¡¿Mi crítica ira para "Vogue"?!- manifestó entusiasmada.

-¡Sí!- confirmó Kurenai sin rodeos.

-¡Qué emoción!- exclamó jubilosa. –pero… se supone que yo solo trabajo para "Just girl"- estaba levemente confundida.

-¡Hinata!- La regaño mientras la sujetaba de los hombros. –Tú no eres una reportera exclusiva de una sola revista, tú eres una diseñadora de moda y próximamente serás una de las mejores si sigues innovando y trabajando también como lo estás haciendo. Dentro de unos años mujeres rogarán porque diseñes para ellas y boutiques querrán en exclusiva tus nuevos diseños y todo ese talento que tienes debes aprovecharlo.- la miró con ojos maternos. –Así que basta de charla y prepárate que no por nada he enviado a Shion tan lejos- argumentó mientras palmeaba su espalda.

-Gracias Kurenai- sonrió estremecida la muchacha por tan bellas palabras.

-Te verás con el fotógrafo el jueves de la próxima semana, de hecho creo que él pasara por ti- argumentó no tan segura. –Ya le he pasado la dirección de tú casa…- argumentó la morena.

-Sí, si, como digas- exclamó con una sonrisa. Estaba tan emocionada que no prestó sincera atención de lo que su jefa le estaba diciendo con tanta paciencia. Tan solo pensaba en… conocer a esa fantástica diseñadora que tanto admiraba a: Konan.

* * *

Se incursionó a su oficina con la mejor y más grande de sus sonrisas que tenía bien guardada para ocasiones como esta. Tarareaba una dulce canción mientras se sentaba en su enorme silla para apuntar el evento tan importante en su recientemente recuperada agenda. –El fotógrafo pasará por mí el próximo jueves a las ocho- murmuró para no olvidarlo por culpa de su torpeza. Abrió dicha libreta azul y en la primera página se encontró con un simpático mensaje: _Llamame. Atte: Naruto. _Con el número después de aquello. -¡Ese infeliz!- exclamó furiosa de tan solo ver su nombre. -¡¿Cómo se atreve a husmear en mi agenda?!- molesta arrancó la hoja de papel, la hizo bolita y la lanzó al bote de basura. La siguiente hoja… decía exactamente lo mismo, enojada ella repitió dicha acción de arrancar la hoja de papel. La siguiente hoja decía prácticamente lo mismo, la arrancó de igual manera tan solo para encontrarse con que la siguiente y la siguiente decían la misma odiosa letanía que retumbaba de horrible forma en sus pensamientos. Furiosa… se rindió ante la odiosa perseverancia de ese rubio por sellar a toda costa la misma frase. –Tendré que vivir con su nombre y teléfono en cada página…- musitó frustrada. -¡No importa, esto no arruinará mi día!- exclamó tratando de recobrar la felicidad que se le estaba escapando por la borda.

La hora llegó, salió del trabajo tratando de mantener en lo alto su sonrisa. –Bien, ¿qué hay para hoy?- murmuró de buen humor mientras repasaba sus pendientes. –Cosas por hacer: llamarle a Naruto- leyó ella mientras veía el mensaje que el rubio se había tomado la molestia de escribir. -¡Ni loca!- manifestó furiosa. –Qué molesto es…- exclamó mientras se frotaba la sien tratando de no perder la paciencia, optó entonces por ignorar el mensaje y ver más debajo de el. –Tengo que ir por la despensa- afirmó mientras terminaba de leer sus notas. –Bien, que así sea- afirmó mientras arrancaba el auto.

Al día siguiente se la pasó metida en la oficina. Estaba ocupada diseñando unos modelos que le habían pedido para una pequeña boutique de no muy grande nombre. Después se dispuso a diseñar algunos colores para la nueva tendencia de ropa. Dieron las seis de la tarde, eso significaba que era hora de irse, sin duda… se había apurado bastante con su trabajo. –Martes de café- expuso mientras cerraba la agenda para después cerrar su oficina. –Hasta mañana, Tenten- hizo un ademan con la mano.

-Hasta mañana- sonrió la castaña.

-Bien, vamos por un poco de inspiración a "Cafetos"- se subió al auto y condujo por varios minutos hacia la mencionada cafetería.

El frío se estaba haciendo evidente… podía sentirlo en el aire que transitaba. Se puso el suéter y caminó hacia la cafetería después de haber estacionado su auto. El lugar estaba repleto pero… tenía tanta suerte que la mesa que tanto le gustaba estaba vacía, esa preciosa mesa cerca de la ventana, esa ventana que tenía una increíble vista hacía el parque. Se sentó y tan velozmente como sus sentidos se los permitieron se cubrió el rostro con el menú. Sonrió emocionada cuando vio al joven de: pantalón, camisa larga y chaleco negro acercarse a ella.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- Preguntó con un tono que… sinceramente sonó a grabadora programada.

-Claro joven yo quiero…- murmuró entre risas.

El muchacho despabiló al instante cuando reconoció esa voz -¿Hinata?- cuestionó intentando husmear debajo del menú que tenía entre las manos.

-La misma…- sonrió cuando apartó el menú de su rostro descubriéndose la cara.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? Hace tanto que no vienes por acá…- se notaba la emoción en su voz.

-¡Seguramente pensaste que te habías desecho de mí! ¿Verdad, Kiba?- se rió.

-¡No, no, no. Para nada, al contrario. Ya se le extrañaba!- confesó con un tono de voz más alegre.

-Gracias Kiba, yo también-

-¿Qué quieres ordenar Hinata?- cuestionó. Antes de que ella hablará dijo: -Hoy los postres están al dos por uno y los cafés y frapes a mitad de precio- sonrió cómplice mientras bajaba la voz para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-¡Vaya, enserio me agrada la idea del café!- manifestó. –Pero la del postre no… no creo poder comerme dos, además no vengo con nadie- contestó al instante.

-¡Eso yo puedo arreglarlo!- murmuró una voz… una voz… masculina. Giró la mirada hacia atrás tan solo para encontrarse con el semblante azul de ese rubial idiota. –ayyy no puede ser…- suspiró irritada al toparse con el tono añil de sus ojos. -¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó al fin con ese tono de voz enojado.

-¿Qué no puedo tomar un café?- preguntó el rubial mientras alzaba una ceja y le sonreía con picardía.

-No estoy en contra de eso, solo que… ¿No puede ser en otra cafetería?- expuso molesta mientras Kiba observaba la pelea de esos muchachos.

-No. Lo que pasa es que me recomendaron esta cafetería- contestó sonriente.

-Pero esta ya está llena y… ¿Qué haces?- exclamó escandalizada al percatarse de que estaba tomando asiento en su misma mesa.

-Es que no hay lugar. ¿No te molesta compartir la mesa, cierto?- sonrió.

-Sí, si me molesta- lo miró fulminante.

-No seas cruel Hinata. Me la he pasado esperando tu llamada- murmuró mientras le mostraba el celular.

-¡Pues continua esperando algo que jamás va a llegar!- lo miró inquisidoramente.

-Eso es muy cruel…- se quejó el rubio. –Por lo menos… déjame acompañarte a tomar tu café, no te molestaré mucho. Tan solo… voy a mirarte- le sonrió mientras le profundizaba más y más sus pupilas sobre las de ella. El rubio observaba de reojo a Kiba mientras le coqueteaba a la peliazul, solo se percató de lo muy furioso que el castaño se tornó con sus comentarios.

-Lo siento Kiba, ignora a este loco- suplicó Hinata con una hermosa sonrisa.

Naruto bufó –Dos frapes y dos pasteles de chocolate, por favor- pidió amablemente el rubio. El castaño apuntó enojado la orden y se fue por ella.

-¿Qué pretendes?- interrogó inquisidoramente la peliazul mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Yo? Nada. Solo estaba aquí de paso y te vi, entonces pensé: sería bueno platicar con ella de los viejos tiempos- suspiró el Uzumaki mientras posaba su mirada en su mano, apoyando en codo en la mesa mientras la observaba tan fijamente. Ella se puso nerviosa frente a ese comportamiento suyo, trataba de apartar sus ojos de los de él porque de un momento a otro se le tornaron hipnotizantes y profundos.

-Deja de mirarme así- exclamó intimidada.

-¿Por qué, te pongo nerviosa?-le sonreía de una manera que… ella se sintió ligeramente perdida. – ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosos que son tus ojos?- exclamó embelesado mientras continuaba mirándola fijamente.

-Supongo que a todas las chicas les dices lo mismo ¿no? ¿Con cuántas te ha funcionado?- preguntó con burla mientras lo miraba directamente para que no pudiera mentirle.

-En realidad…- murmuró. –Eres la primera ¿Por qué, está funcionando?- Ella tragó asustada, le preocupó mucho que él no mostrara señas de mentira y le preocupó más sentir su corazón bombear tantito más fuerte. Sintió esa sensación de nerviosismo, sensación que no tenía desde "ÉL", pero ese día… ella corría con mucha suerte porque oportunamente llegó Kiba con la orden: le sirvió amablemente a la Hyuga mientras que al Uzumaki lo trató con dureza.

-Espero que lo disfrutes, Hinata- sonrió –Por cierto… lo pedí con extra moka para ti- añadió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Gracias Kiba, eres muy amable- el muchacho se voltio y salió de ahí dejando al rubio enojado por su encantador comentario.

–Ese maldito…- murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- interrogó ilusamente la Hyuga.

–No, nada- contestó nervioso.

Dulcemente Hinata fundió sus labios en el popote perdiéndose en el sabor del amargo café, luego sujetó el tenedor con delicadeza y cortó un trozo de pastel: mirándolo con ansias, lo metió en su boca con mucho cuidado dejándose inundar por su sabor. Sin darse cuenta el pastel dejó una ligera mancha en sus labios; cerró los ojos mientras degustaba con satisfacción esa delicia. Naruto tragó nervioso sintiendo el calor atacarlo y su corazón latir más rápido. Era todo un ritual el que ella seguía y tenía la costumbre de masticar el pastel con los ojos cerrados como si deseara perderse completamente en su dulce sabor. El rubio se mantuvo pendiente de sus movimientos, se sentía perdido por el suave movimiento de su boca al degustar con tanto placer el chocolate. Tragó preocupado: todo en ella era hipnotizante. ¿Tanto le gustaba el pastel de chocolate? Se interrogó en sus adentros el muchacho cuando la veía sucumbir con los párpados cerrados en su sabor. Repetía la misma coreografía: sorber su café, cortar el pastel y hundirse con los ojos cerrados en su sabor. Se memorizó dicho ritual con mirarlo tan solo dos veces, su cabeza o parte de ella comenzó a trabajar a su favor: tardaba tanto tiempo en degustar de su pastel con los ojos cerrados que discernió que era suficiente tiempo para… no pudo resistirlo más era una maravillosa oportunidad y sus impulsos comenzaban a controlarlo sin que él se opusiera de ninguna manera posible, así que con mucho cuidado, sin hacer ruido, apartando los vasos de café y el plato del pastel comenzó a acercarse a ella, a sus labios, tan sigilosamente… sintiendo su corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho, sintiendo la fragancia de su oscuro cabello, saboreando su aliento olor a chocolate, sintiendo muy de cerca el calor de sus labios y como estos se movían tentándolo, sintiendo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo intenso y su mente y su corazón se unían en un llamado para que lo hiciera. No podía cerrar los ojos por miedo, miedo de que ella abriera los suyos. Estaba a punto, tan cerca que con un simple y pequeño movimiento podría probar el cielo…comenzaba a desesperarse del eterno recorrido cuando… de un momento inesperado al otro se percató de como ella había abierto abruptamente sus plateados ojos. El rubio perdió el aliento.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó mientras un suspiro ahogado broto de su garganta, un suspiro de susto que se presentó junto con la dilatación de sus ojos al sentir al rubio tan cerca; trataba de no perderse en sus ojos azules tan profundos como el mar y en su embriagador aliento, pero esa fue una pregunta tan débil que si no estarían tan cerca él nunca hubiera podido escucharla. Sus ojos azul celeste se podían apreciar mejor en toda su integridad, sus labios entre abiertos listos para besarla podían notarse mejor y sus facciones podían observarse mejor. El chico se tornó nervioso, no se pudo controlar, la iba a besar solo porque cayó completamente hipnotizado en sus acciones y porque tenía unos ojos penetradores y muy hermosos. Naruto se sonrojó al máximo, sus mejillas ardían en carmín intenso. Hizo todo lo posible para no hacerse notar.

–Tienes una mancha aquí…- murmuró mientras pasaba la servilleta a un lado de su labio, servilleta que hábilmente había cogido; y de la manga se había sacado esa tonta excusa haciéndole creer que tan solo la ayudaba con una mancha que se había hecho cuando degustaba descuidadamente su pastel. El roce fue tan amable y suave que ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

–Gracias…- respondió mientras tomaba la servilleta y se terminaba de limpiar ella sola intentando controlar el suspiro que broto de sus labios.

Se puso nervioso y regresó a su asiento buscando la manera de ocultar su rostro. Sentía tanto calor - Sabes necesito ir al baño, ya vuelvo…- dijo mientras se levantaba de prisa y salía de ahí.

–Si…- respondió ella – ¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó para sí misma una vez que él se había alejado lo suficiente para no ser escuchada por él. Posó sus dedos en sus labios rozándolos con delicadeza, le preocupaba aceptar que si el intentara besarla ella no podría tener la fuerza para evitarlo, sentía su corazón saltar y sus mejillas arder en rojo vivo, pero estaba confundida – ¿Solo para ayudar a limpiarme… había apartado todos los platos y cubiertos?- se preguntó mientras miraba la mesa y posaba su mano en su corazón suplicándole que no abandonara su cuerpo.

Entró al baño corriendo, preocupándose por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, maldiciéndose de que no la haya podido besar, -¡Rayos!- dijo en un susurro manifestando en el todo su enojo, había mucho calor o más bien él sentía mucho calor. Deseaba a toda costa disimular el maldito sonrojo de sus pómulos, se acercó al fregadero, se remangó la camisa y se mojó la cara; sentía como el agua fría se resbalaba por su rostro haciéndole abrir los ojos por el cambio de temperatura, enfriándole las manos. Tomó una servilleta y secó su semblante mientras se miraba al espejo –Tan cerca…- se dijo para sí mismo en el inmenso silencio de aquel cuarto de baño. -¡Rayos! Conociéndola seguro se enojó… ¿cómo le hago para que no me odie?- comenzó a pensar tratando de encontrar una respuesta rápida. –Espero que ese mesero no nos haya visto- Él mismo en unos escasos segundos se había percatado de que el idiota castaño la miraba mientras suspiraba como idiota enamorado. El rubio no pudo evitar reír con ese pensamiento luego estampó su rostro en la barra del baño –Lo digo como si yo no estuviera igual…- murmuró ruborizado. –Es tan distraída que seguro no ha notado que le gusta a ese mesero- murmuró tenuemente – ¡Ya sé!- exclamó mientras chasqueaba sus dedos –Solo espero que no me odie más.- dijo mientras bajaba su mirada. -Luego me las arreglo para que me perdone. Espero…- se dijo así mismo mientras se preparaba para salir del baño, respiró profundo tomando un poco de oxígeno para relajarse y salió del baño en su búsqueda.

En la ausencia de él, ella trataba de recuperar el aliento, hasta que un ruido meticuloso comenzó a sonar, ella comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la fuente del sonido –Dejó su celular…- dijo mientras encontraba al causante de ese molesto ruido. Seguía sonando, no paraba y los clientes en el local la miraban con una cara de: ¡ya contesta!, ¿cómo explicarles que no era su celular? ella comenzó a impacientarse –Por favor deja de sonar…- le suplicó al aparato, hasta que lo tomó y lo trató de apagar, pero al querer hacerlo solo abrió el mensaje que le había llegado al rubio el cual decía: ¡_Gracias por prestarme el coche Te amo!_ Ella se preocupó mucho –Quizá si tiene novia…- susurro como si le molestara o le decepcionara – ¡Qué tonta!- dijo en un tenue volumen, solo apreciable para sí misma, se moría de la vergüenza así que no pudo más, llamó a Kiba y este tan rápido como pudo le trajo la cuenta, ella le pagó, se levantó de prisa y salió del local antes que él regresara del baño.

Al salir del baño y caminar hasta la mesa donde la había dejado minutos atrás se encontró con una mesa vacía y una cuenta pagada. Observó el aparato que había dejado sobre esta. Observó el mensaje –el idiota de Gaara con sus mensajes comprometedores…- masculló entre dientes cuando evidentemente conjeturó que ella lo había leído. – ¿Dónde está Hinata?- le cuestionó a Kiba, el rubio intentó ser amable con el pobre chico, lo intentaba pero no podía evitar admitir que le causaba celos saber que ese joven también sentía cosas por ella.

–Ya se ha ido…- murmuró - ¿disculpa ustedes dos son novios o algo así?- preguntó nervioso el chico.

–No, no somos novios…- contestó mientras retomaba su camino de manera apresurada. –Ojalá lo fuéramos…- pensó intentando alcanzarla. Salió a toda prisa en su búsqueda y la encontró caminando hacia su auto, corrió rápido hacia ella – ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!- gritó para llamar su atención mientras se acercaba a ella y la sujetaba del brazo, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente solo que ya no tan cerca – ¿Ya te vas? ¿Y sin despedirte?- preguntó con sus tiernos ojos azules.

–Sí, lo siento. Me surgió un compromiso repentino.- respondió ella, tratando de aparentar ser buena actriz a la hora de decir mentiras.

–Ya veo…- argumentó él mientras bajaba la mirada. Ella lo observó con su casco entre sus manos, había mucho frío por las horas de la tarde y no tenía cubierto el cuello: abrió su auto y sacó una bufanda.

–Ten… póntela…- dijo mientras se la daba –Hay mucho frío y podrías enfermarte.- era negra, suave y cálida.

-Sí, gracias…- exclamó mientras se sonrojaba –No parece molesta- pensó mientras se la enroscaba en el cuello.

– ¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable?- le preguntó intrigado.

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento –Porque tú fuiste amable al devolverme mi agenda, solo por eso…- lo dijo de una manera en la que le terminó de romper el corazón al rubio cuando pensó que algo estaba surgiendo entre ellos.

-ya veo…- exclamó con sentimientos encontrados porque le fascinaba la idea de tener entre su cuello la bufanda de ella con su fragancia pero le mataba la simple idea de pensar que tan solo estaba intentando devolverle el favor.

–Bien ya me voy…- murmuró mientras tomaba sus llaves entre sus dedos. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de sujetarla y decirle que no se fuera! pero no pudo. Y la única estupidez que se le ocurrió fue:

-Hinata, ese mesero está enamorado de ti…- un minúsculo instante después de maldijo en sus adentros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó espantada y tratando de asimilar sus palabras. –Si, como no…- musitó sarcásticamente – ¡Cómo si alguien pudiera enamorarse de mí! ¡Esa fue buena Naruto!- dijo mientras se echaba a reír y se acercaba a la puerta de su auto.

–Hablo enserio…- dijo un poco molesto – ¿Por qué crees que hice como que te limpiaba con la servilleta?, fue porque quería ver si se ponía celoso y al parecer si resulto- le desgarró el corazón, no tenía por qué molestarse después de todo no eran nada. A ella no le gustaba ni le importaba lo que él hiciera con su vida, o al menos eso creía.

-Ya veo, gracias por la información…- dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara –Bien, nos vemos…- inquirió mientras aceleraba el coche.

– Adiós…- dijo en un susurro ausente que ella no pudo escuchar –soy un imbécil, ¿por qué simplemente no le dije: Hinata me moría de ganas de besarte, pero no quiero que te enojes? soy tan estúpido…- se reprochaba para sí mismo mientras hablaba solo. –Fue tan amable…- dijo mientras miraba la punta de la bufanda que lo arropaba del frío, su semblante había cambiado a una mirada triste –Siempre termino alejándola de mi…- sentía el alma atosigarle por su estupidez.

Estaba en su auto, no estaba molesta, solo trataba de contenerse a… a sentir cosas. – ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué seré blanco fácil? ¡Qué estúpida y pensar que creí que intentó besarme! ¡Cómo si él pudiera fijarse en mí!- se sentía irremediablemente avergonzada por todo lo sucedido. –No quiero volver a encontrarlo…- pensó en silencio mientras pisaba el acelerador.

* * *

Supongo que e inútil decirlo... no? es evidente no es así? no hace falta decir que el rubio esta enamoradísimo de Hinata xD jajaja ya me hacía falta hacer un cambio de papeles y que él sufra un poco no? que dicen ustedes? como les decía el rubio esta perdido, muy perdido pero ya luego descubrirán por que y si tienen dudas poco a poco las iremos respondiendo con el paso de los capítulos.

Los quiero muuucho y por favor, por todo lo sagrado que hay en este mundo dejénme un review porque ya saben... si les gustó el capítulo dejenme un review, si no les gustó pues tambien y si sienten que estan indecisos entre que si les gustó o no exprésenme su indecisión con un review, de cualquier manera... dejen un review :) los quiero muuucho un besototototote y nos vemos pronto.

p.d: estoy trabajando en: Respetando a las bonitas. Por eso no he subido el ciguiente capítulo, lo subiré a penas lo tenga perdón por la demora. Loa amo.

Atte: Sunako.


End file.
